Upchuck
He is one of the original aliens from Ben10 Powers Being a Gourmand, Upchuck has four strong, adhesive tongues that can stretch to great lengths, allowing Upchuck to latch onto large objects and reel them in with relative ease. Upchuck's mouth and stomach can also stretch, allowing him to swallow and digest objects fairly larger than itself. Upchuck possesses several acid-filled stomachs that dissolve almost all forms of matter, except ironically, ordinary human food and other organic matter. The items ingested are converted into explosive balls of liquids that can be expelled at will with great accuracy, he can also make them curve, like a boomerang, shuriken, or frisbee. This ability was demonstrated in Ben 10 Secret of the omnitrix. Upchuck also seems to be able to take a surprising amount of punishment for a creature of its size, able to take the brunt force of a moving car impact as well as surviving after being thrown through a wall. In Alien Force, Upchuck can now eat food, Unlike in Ben 10 when he couldn't. Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse He appears in Alpha Returns to eat Alpha's sphere. In Tampering With Time, he was used by Kenny to fight Eon. Sem 10 In Sem 10, he is Sem's favorite alien. Ben 10,000 Rises In Ben 10,000 Rises, Upchuck wears a skin tight suit. He was used in The Tacos Are Evolving, where he defeats the Utakos. Appearances *The Tacos Are Evolving Jimmy 10 In episode 7 of Jimmy 10, Jimmy transforms into Upchuck accidently, so he decides to go Reload and make an attempt to destroy Zombozo once and for all. Ben 12 In Ben 12, Upchuck looks like 11-year-old Upchuck, except the Omnitrix is on his chest. Appearances *Arachnimo Dan 10 In Dan 10 Upchuck is called Guts because he was discusted by his real name. Tomas 10 In Tomas 10, he is one of Tomas's original 10 aliens. His appearence is the same as the original series. Ben 10: Peace in Dimensions *Gwen 10 Returns Part 1 *Gwen 10 Returns Part 2 Ben 10: Alien Universe *''Feel My Ghostly Wrath'' *''X-Mas'' Ben 10 :Omniverse Unbound he reappears in the episode Partner problem to eat Sunder's hoverboard he is used by youngben in Gone fishing to defeat a pirate minons Apperances 'Ben 10: Supreme Force ' *The End? (first re-apperance) *Deal with the Devil John Smith 10 Upchuck is unlocked by Xylene who enters a combination into the Omnitrix. Appearances: *The Visitor (John Smith 10) *Retribution *Inspector Number 13 (John Smith 10) (used by Kevin) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Way Big) *Chip Off the Block (used by Kevin) *The Ultimate Enemy Part 1 (John Smith 10) (used by Kevin) *The Ultimate Enemy Part 2 (John Smith 10) Den 10: Prototrix Adventures He looks exactly like in OS,but his clothing is fully black,and he has blue skin. Category:Origanal Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Ken 10 Aliens Category:Ben 10,000 Aliens Category:Stan's Aliens Category:Ultimatrix aliens Category:Canon Aliens Category:Finn 10: Fusion Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Jimmy 10 Category:Dan 10 Aliens Category:Hero Category:Noah 10 Aliens Category:Green Aliens Category:Characters Category:Snackatrix Aliens Category:Ben 10: power of EVO alien Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Foreveratrix Aliens Category:Omegatrix (Chris 12) Aliens Category:Rex 14 Category:Eating Aliens Category:Ben 10: Supreme Force Category:John Smith 10